


Mellifluous Feelings

by o0JayWolf0o



Category: Alternate Universe - GzTale, GzTale - Fandom, Undertale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: :/, Angst, Angst and Humor, Bonding, Choices, Death, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Goopster, Humor, Humor and Fluff, Maybe - Freeform, Oh whale, Soul Sex, What am I doing, am tired, as i write these tags, c;, chara's evil, count on it, ding dink, eh, gaster is a dink, golzeen y, gztale spoilers, i put all the tags in the character section kill me, idk - Freeform, ill add the tags as we go but idk i dont even do tags right ._., implied smut i gueSS???, its 5 am rn, k - Freeform, k bye, kms this is so bad, lots of theoretical angst, lots of theoretical fluff, mel might be hot, mel x reader, melancholy ganz - Freeform, monster alchohol, monster alcohol, ok, oo, possible death, vivid dreams, void, wink - Freeform, wink wonk, yea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9062566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0JayWolf0o/pseuds/o0JayWolf0o
Summary: Note: Please read GolzyBlazeys "GZTale" comic before reading! It's much better than this lousy fanfiction ^-^'Monsters came from the surface, and that was the time you, Aurea Lux, started having dreams about what can only be described as a pink, fluffy skeleton. Over time, you became acquainted with one another, friendly chattering that filled you with happiness. You ended up meeting his supposed "other self" at some point, an interesting backstory clicking into place. It was, to put it blunt, the best year of your life.Yet, when you are situated with a difficult choice, disaster strikes, and whether it be good or not you brace yourself.Well, good thing it was only a dream...right? [BOOK CANCELLED, UP FOR TAKING]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HOLY CRAP THIS IS CRINGEY
> 
> okay so! i planned this in like 5 minutes. the entire storyline. there's more chapters! so ye.  
> this is based off of [this](http://golzyblazey.deviantart.com/art/Anamnesis-01-578703238) [comic](http://golzy.tumblr.com/gztalecomic) by [this](http://golzy.tumblr.com/) [person.](http://golzyblazey.deviantart.com/)  
> please read it first.  
> thanks.  
> also sorry for the short chapter hhh  
> and if the plot is wonky its bc idk whats going on  
> bye now  
> key: ~ * ~ = dream start/end  
> ~ x ~ = nightmare start/end  
> ~ ^ ~ = POV change  
> ~ V ~ = time skip  
> (i'll have this in every other chapter for you)

You waved goodbye to Feral, your best friend. He was pretty cool if you were being honest to yourself. You slumped your shoulders as soon as your front door clicked shut, sighing. Why did you decide to stay up until 5 am last night?

..oh, yeah, because you had so much  _work_ you slacked on. Ugh. You hated life. Time to nap off your pain.

You entered your room, yawning, and promptly collapsed onto your bed. You didn't even get to pull the blanket over yourself before darkness washed over you, engulfing you in what seemed to be an endless void.

~ * ~

You looked around. You were dreaming, probably. Yeah. You squinted your eyes as a pink dot came into view. It seemed to be curled in on itself, shaking. You approached it timidly, albeit curious to know what it was.

As you closed the distance between you and the figure, bobbing up and down a bit nervously, you realized it was a person. Well, they were exceptionally pale.. 

Upon closer inspection, it seemed to have.. bones? Oh, probably a monster. They'd been living peacefully on the surface for two years- as peaceful as monsters and protestors can get, anyways. You were, of course, afraid of the monsters at first, but as time overcame you, you became comfortable.

"H-hello?" You spoke. Your voice bounced around, echoing an impossible amount. The figure jerked backward, fear clear in the eye that was open.

"Chara, back..! off..?" His eye shone a yellowish orange, sparking with energy. You looked him up and down- he mirrored your action.

He was wearing what looked like an  _extremely_ fluffy hoodie that **screamed** _pet me please, I am floofy and **need** love._ It was dark grey and was rimmed in a hot pink color. His jacket was a dull magenta color, light splotches in some areas. It had draw strings on it where the end was a tuft of- well, more floof. His pants were black, alike his finger-less gloves- with.. oh, pft, wow, look the stripes are dark pink. How surprising. His shirt was a dark magenta and shoes a dark blue with light cyan strings. His face.. well.. He has solid black streaks down and across his face from his eyes, they seemed to be made of a liquid that dripped slightly. His right eye was sealed shut while the other had a pink pupil with a golden center. Oh, and wow, those fangs were sharp.. geez.. 

His face contorted into one of slight wariness, him backing away on the somewhat invisible ground. "Who are  _you?"_ He growled. His voice was scratchy and deep, almost soothing. Almost. You took a defensive step back, holding your hands up in a gesture of 'I surrender.'

"Chill, chill. I don't bite, and uh.. yeah. I have no idea where this is. And also, who are  _you?_ " You quirked a brow as you asked.

The skeleton in question stood up, shoving his hands into his pockets. "I believe I asked you first." You huffed and rolled your eyes, crossing you arms.

"My name is Aurea. Aurea Lux. Stands for golden light in Latin, but whatever." You shrugged. This was a dream, so what was there to be afraid of?

"..right. Never heard of you before. So.. what are you doing here, exactly?" He seemed alarmed and angry, yet you could see the deep melancholy in the way he slouched over slightly. His eye dimmed a subtle amount, making it duller than it had been before. All were clear signs that you understood all too well.

"Uh, yeah, I passed out and now I'm here. Still don't know what this.. void.. is.." You glanced around again. It was  _comepletely_ devoid of light.

"..okay." He paused after a bit. "Well, this is the void. Literally." He explained. He sat down on.. okay, he was sitting on nothing. Invisible chair. Cool. It wasn't the strangest thing you'd seen, actually. You shuddered at the memory of a fish monster putting a fishing line out with their number on it. In a river. Ugh. Weird.

"And, you are...?" You tilted your head slightly. He crossed his legs, glaring a bit before clearing his metaphorical throat. He  _really_ didn't like you being here, huh?

"Doesn't matter. I'll never see you again anyway, because this  _is_ a dream." He smirked at that. "Heh. Dream."

You sat down on- okay, wow, there was another invisible chair. What the actual fuck. You clasped your hands together, sighing again. You could sigh for just about everything. You also thought to yourself a lot. Eh. "So.. you're a monster."

"Yep." He popped the 'p,' which to your knowledge shouldn't be possible. Skeletons. Eugh.

"You're a _skeleton_ monster." He leaned back in his chair, arms behind his back with his eye closed. He nodded, smile gone. He seemed.. tired. Sad. "With.. fluff.. god, where did you get that jacket? It's so floofy!" You stood up and walked over, reaching for it, before he smacked your hand away. "Ow!" You flinched at his glare, as well as how hard he'd hit your hand. For a skeleton, he sure did have some muscle.

"It's  _rude_ to invade someone's.." He paused. "..home, and then to touch their stuff.. Aurea." Your hand burned from the force the creature had hit it.

"W-well, it's awfully rude to  _smack_ someone!"

"I have a feeling you'd hit someone who came to their house  _uninvited_ as well," he sneered. You plopped yourself back onto the chair and leaned back, expecting to hit the back of the so-called chair.

Well, that didn't happen.

You toppled over, a squeak escaping your lips as you bumped your head against the ground. You heard a muffled 'pfft' before the skeleton snorted, guffawing.

"Oh my god, that was hilarious, holy shit-" He laughed again before fading off, giggling behind his hand.

You rolled over, groaning as you sat up. You closed your eyes before rubbing them, sighing at the sleepiness they held. A sudden flash of light made you jolt backward, squeaking again. You opened your eyes in a flurry, and..

Woah, what?

You were siitng by a tree with a tree stump- of course, it had no fucking  _back_ to it. It was night time, and the skeleton person was sitting on a bench across from you. Behind him, there was a path of gravel with moonlight shining down on it. Pretty. You still couldn't feel anything other than what the void offered- no wind, sun, temperature, humidity, _anything_.

"W-" You began, but the creature interrupted you again.

"I can change environments." Suddenly, the world shifted again. You were in a mall, on a small ledge and he was on a piece of railing. Weird..

It was also empty. A ghost town, dare you say.

"Uh.. cool..?" You scratched the back of your neck. He was still lounging while the world around you was encased in darkness once more.

The monster lazily opened an eye. "Welp, looks like it's time for you," he looked at his wrist, which held no watch, "to wake up. Hope to never see you again, probably." He sighed before flicking his wrist.

You could have sworn a flash of regret shone in his eye before you were awoken.

~ * ~

You opened your eyes sleepily, yawning. Wow, that was one hell of a dream, eh? The first thing you noticed when you got up was how red your hand was. It stung slightly, too. Huh. You must have hit your desk or something. Checking your phone, you realized you had work today. Without further hesitation, you hopped in the shower, relishing the scathing water that cleansed the sins from your back.

All the while, you couldn't help but think: that dream seemed _especially_ real.

Huh. Welp, that was just a thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You prank your friend and have more dreams.

It had been a week after your little 'incident,' and you'd wrote it down in your journal. Normally you wouldn't fill out an entry for a dream, yet you still couldn't shake the vivid feeling that rocked you when you thought of it. Regardless, you hadn't seen the "void" since- and were thankful for just that.

At the time, you were bobbing your head up and down to music, jamming out, as you skipped down the sidewalk. You greeted a little yellow dinosaur with long spikes on its head, dotted in stripes. He was wearing a striped sweater, and, needless to say, he was absolutely  _adorable_.

You approached your stop without regard, yet stopped when you saw Feral dozing on the bench in front of the bus stop. Oh, oh.. You smirked mischievously. You could _finally_ get him back for that stupid shoe prank he did on you- where you opened the door and a few shoes fell on your head. Ugh. Back on track. 

Unbeknownst to Feral, you rounded the bench, pulling up some air horn songs on YouTube. You tugged the earplugs out of your ears, crouching over your friends. You got a few strange looks from monster and human alike but didn't take offense to the gestures. Gently, you place the earbuds in his ears, hiding your giggles. You braced yourself... and pressed play.

His eyes shot open and he scrambled, yanking the earbuds. They snapped, automatically pausing the audio on your phone as you began to cackle loudly. "Aurea, what the fuck!" Feral sounded angry and embarrassed. 

Between breaths, you managed to yelp out, "Re- pfft- revenge!" Tears found their way to your eyes, and before you knew it, you were crying of happiness. Eventually, you took the bus ride with him and went to work, waving from the ground to him. The bus sped away as you approached the supermarket, sighing. 

You entered in and walked into the "Employees Only" after scanning your card. You catch a glimpse of your boss, Jacob, slipping into his office.

After you had put on your uniform and placed your items in your locker, you shuffled over to an empty checkout and waited.

Today was gonna be long.

~ V ~

You trotted to the break room, a small smile tugged at your lips. Finally, you could go home. You had plans to meet some of Feral's new friends tomorrow and wanted to get a long rest beforehand, it was about nine P.M. right now. You slipped into the dressing room and changed into a casual dark gray pullover hoodie and some loose jeans before grabbing your phone and wallet from the pockets of your work khakis. You made quick work of waving farewells to your co-workers before you were greeted by the crisp air of winter.

It wasn't exactly cold by your standards, a bit between that and cool. Snow hadn't fallen this year and you doubt it would, being in the south as you were. You flagged down a bus after a minutes worth of walking and climbed on, popping your new earbuds in and listening to some of Tristam's tracks. It was a normal thing by now. Before long, a stranger- a woman in a red batwing-sleeved turtleneck with blonde hair- had scooted in next to you. She smiled sheepishly and leaned back, staring out the opposite window. You noticed the respectable distance she had put between you and silently thanked her.

When the time came, you ushered her out of the spot to get off at a bus stop, a windy draft flowing over you once again. It was bearable. The sun had long set by now and you proceeded to trek the five-minute walk back home, absentmindedly checking the time on your phone. It was 9:30 and you still had to eat and shower before bed. You assumed that'd take an hour.

Now on auto-pilot, you let your mind drift off to Feral and his personality. He was nice, the opposite of a pushover, though. He was into violence video games, you a bit on that side as well, and made memes on Tumblr. When he told you that the first time, you snorted, asking for his blog. He was practically another Denny's, in your eyes. He'd laughed when you said that. He was, also, into dubstep, though also a little bit of rock. A few country songs, a few pop as well. You were nearly the same, sans the rock songs.

You figured his friends would be something alike him, so you should get along with them well.

You stepped into your house, shutting the door quietly. Your cat, Blaze, meowed loudly, asking for food. You scratched under his chin before going to the kitchen, popping open some Friskies cat food and dumping it in his bowl. You added a bit of dry cat food so he'd get used to the change before long. You scavenged the fridge for some junk food, and, upon finding none, made a quick bologna sandwich. 

Wiping a bit of leftover mayonnaise, your (second) favorite condiment, you jumped upstairs by skipping one step at a time. You were still looking for a roommate, sighing as you glanced at the empty room. You checked the time again. 9:50. You jumped in the shower after selecting a dark blue shirt that you'd found in the men's section of Wal-Mart and loose black jeans. Comfy.

You sat down on your rolly chair, clicking and rolling your mouse around a bit to wake up your computer. Your still-wet hair soaked into your shirt, though you paid it no mind. The screen flashed and you opened up your e-mail.

Trash, trash, trash, Tumblr (trash), trash- oh, what's this?

It was an answer for your roommate ad!

You excitedly clicked the e-mail form. It'd been sent at 6 A.M. last night, apparently. It read,

" _Hi. I believe you are the one asking for a roommate? I'm interested, I guess. 600 a month, right? Anyways, here's some stuff you might want to know._

_I'm a monster, uh, if you're not comfortable with that I can just look somewhere else. I'd like to come see the house this Saturday if you're free. I'll try swinging around at like 5 P.M. or something, whatever's game? I can pay for my own food and help clean around the house._

_You can text me, my phone number's (286) 233-8748. Text me before Saturday whenever._ "

Huh.

They forgot to say their name.

You checked their e-mail name, but it didn't seem to have what you'd considered fit to be called. Needless to say, you fished your phone from your back pocket, entering the number in. You named the stranger "Roommate" before shooting a quick text.

**Roommate**

**hey, it's the girl you emailed about the roommate thing, i'll be free on saturday. i'm fine with you being monster btw, it's chill.**

You honestly didn't care for the grammar you'd put, and put your phone on your nightstand. You shut your computer off and clambered into bed, feeling Blaze crawl into your arms. You stroked him for a bit, causing him to purr, before you dozed off to his quiet 'mrrows.'

~ * ~

Huh. Darkness. You recognized the place from your last dream and looked around. You turned over, flinching backward as you saw the skeleton from before behind you. "Fancy seeing you here." He was rubbing his claws together, creating a scratchy sound. It was pleasant to the ear.

"Uh.. hi?" You said a bit nervously. He seemed almost relieved to see you. Almost.

"Alright, cut to the chase. Why are you here again?" The atmosphere shifted, revealing you in a dark, quiet place that was dimly lit with blue, glowing flowers. Rushing water circled the little island you were on, though it was silent as if not there. A bench was placed behind you and the pink figurine and you sat down, liking the scene he'd chosen.

"Like last time, I don't know. I just," you made empty gestures with your hands to get the point across, "fell asleep." The figure started crying white tears, cursing to himself. "Uh, why-"

His eyes held a proud yet sad look as he interrupted you. "Don't ask. You're about to wake up," he'd barely finished his sentence before you saw the colors around you swirl into something more recognizable. Your room. 

~ * ~

You glanced over, hearing your phone give a 'ting.' You groaned and rolled over, grabbing it. Instantly, you shielded your eyes, mumbling about the blinding screen. Finally, they adjusted, and you read the texts "Roommate" had sent.

**Roommate**

**oh man, thanks so much dude**  
**i've been trying forever to get somewhere to stay**  
**they always just say no because im a monster**

You checked the time. Fuck, it's 4 am, does this person sleep? Also, he wasn't using grammar now. He must have wanted to be deemed professional before you accepted.

 **it's chill**  
**hey why are you still awake?**  
**also that blows, fucking racist assholes everywhere. i feel ya man.**

 **insomnia**  
**sorry if i woke ya up or something**  
**just kinda happy**  
**thanks again**

 **it's chill**  
**i'm gonna go back to sleep tho**  
**see ya tomorrow?**

Technically it was tomorrow, being 4 A.M. as it was. You felt Blaze shift in his sleep before a final reply broke the silence.

**see ya tomorrow**

You closed your phone before leaning down, cuddling the cat in question close. You found sleep a bit harder to come than before, now, though you eventually fell unconscious.

~ * ~

You found yourself in the clearing of echo flowers again, the pink figure crossing his legs expectantly. "Hi again." He still had white liquid dripping down his eye sockets, you didn't question why or how anymore. 

"Hi. How do you know I'm gonna wake up?"

"It's a dream thing." He smiled, more to himself than you, though you could see how strained it was. "Tell me about yourself. I have a feeling I'll be seeing you more often, which kinda sucks considering your current situation." You decided not to ask what that situation was.

"Uh, okay. You know my name already.." You drawled on as he propped his head in his hands. His elbows were propped on his knees and the smile was gone. You watched a final white tear trail down his cheeks before the trails dissipated completely. "I'm 23, I have a cat, I work at a stupid job, and I just found a roommate." He stiffens at the word 'roommate'.

"..what do you mean, roommate?"

"Well they just texted me, they're a monster or something." You were unsure as to why you were talking with this guy, he was just a figure from your dreams after all. 

He slowly nodded his head, mumbling something incoherent to himself. "Hmm... Okay. Tell me about your day."

And that's how you ended up telling everything about your friend, Feral, and the prank you'd played on him.

 ~ * ~

You wake up the next day feeling slightly refreshed, though you knew you'd need to get coffee- and get a cup of coffee you did.

You drowned it in caramel flavored creamer and a little bit of sugar, just as you liked. You dropped two ice cubes into it to cool it off and downed it while you fed Blaze. You checked the time. 9am. You had two hours before Feral would swoop by and drag you over to meet his friends.

You grabbed your phone and checked "Roommate"'s messages, but you had none. You checked Feral's, who was named "boi wyd" after a stupid game you'd played with him.

**boi wyd**

**hey, u awake? u should be awake.** **i'm coming by like in an hour because they came early. get ready**

That was fine, you had nothing to do.

You hesitantly got up from your more-than-comfy couch as your lower abdomen twisted, asking for you to use the bathroom. You pet Blaze as you passed, walking up the stairs again.

Today would be fine.

...

Actually, scratch that. Nature had different plans for you, it seemed.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet some of Feral's friends and find yourself drinking coffee with your new roommate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo guys  
> so i've decided that since i update not so often i'll be putting a summary of last chapter in every new chapter's notes.  
> soo..  
> \------  
> last time!  
> you pranked feral, went to work, and by the time you came home someone had answered your roommate ad. and lastly you dreamed about the ghost creature thing you still didn't have a name for.  
> \------  
> read end notes pl0x

You swung by the store and bought some of your "special items" as you called them before dropping back home. Feral was waiting there, on his phone, with a mug of Starbucks in hand. He looked up as you dropped the bag of stuff on your table.

"Hey there. You ready to go? They should be at my house." He said as he texted someone on his phone. You nodded, tucking your phone into your back pocket.

He drove you to his place- the ride was fairly quiet, him putting music on. You opted to sit in the back, texting your other friends.

**cherrub**

**hey cherry wyd**

**i'm waiting on you**

**for what?**

**uh feral said u were his friend**

**you're friends with feral??**

**ya lol**

**pft ok let's** **surprise him he doesn't** **know**

**lmao ok**

You started giggling in the back as you pulled up to his house. It was homey with a pastel yellow on the outside, the roof was a clean white. You hopped out of the car and barged in the door, smiling, as Feral followed.

You were greeted by a group of his friends chilling on the couch, Cherrub included. You sat down next to her. "Waddup, Cherry?" She laughed, and Feral- his friends included- gave you a puzzled look.

"We've been friends for years," Cherrub leaned back alongside you.

"Uhh. Okay," Feral glanced at everyone. "So everyone, this is my friend Aurea. Aurea, come here," You were dumbfounded at the way he introduced everyone. It was really awkward...

You got up and poked Feral. He laughed. "Okay so everyone introduce yourselves I guess." The three boys on the couch shared a glance. Cherrub was on her phone.

The one with long, blonde hair that was covered in a dark green beanie spoke up first. He looked 19 years old and had blue-green(?) eyes. "I'm John..?" His voice was kind of deep, a bit more than Feral's, though not surprising.

One with ruffled brown hair and a dopey smile with bright, blue eyes spoke up next. He looked 17, though you couldn't be sure. "Mike." His voice was neither high nor deep and was smooth. Excited.

The last one, sitting closest to the door, had black hair and dull green eyes. He had dahlia bite piercings on his lips. "I'm Raven," He sounded pretty chill and friendly. 

"Well hi. Now that that;s out of the way, I came here to play video games and eat food and party, so what are we doing first?" Feral grabbed your shoulder and spun you around, eyes nearly sparkling. 

"The games- and Cherrub agreed to pass out snacks. We also have some drinks for you, Raven, and Cherrub since you're old enough." Raven perked up at the sound of alcohol. You didn't particularly want a drink, however.

~ V ~

You tapped the buttons on your Xbox controller furiously, desperate to win the game of intense Mario Kart against Cherrub. You had requested to play CoD, but she turned it down. Her black hair swished into your face after a minute, and you were met by her brown eyes. "What?" You peered over. She had won the match...

...and got drunk. It was currently 5 P.M. and she was actually the only one who'd drank, and she'd already downed 3 glasses of wine. You'd turned her down when offered a drink.

"I won, and you _know_ it~" She slurred. She was definitely too tipsy. Suddenly, she got up and walked to the front door. 

"Cherry, whatever you're about to do, stop." You said, grabbing her wrist. Your voice had amusement in it.

"Whyyyy?" She whined, pulling her bottom lip out.

You snorted. "You're drunk as  _fuck_."

"Hhhhh," Cherry let her other arm drop to her sides. "But I just wanna go to IKEA!'

"..why do you want to go to IKEA?"

"So I can ask the register person to get me meatballs!" She said loudly. You heard John snort in the kitchen, joined by your cackles.

"Pfft- let's- let's just not- oh my fuck," You managed between laughs. You tugged her away, to the guest room, and pushed her on the bed. Her head rolled over to yours, a dopey smile plastered to her face. She tugged at the collar of your shirt and pulled you close.

"Hey lil mama lemme whisper in yo ear-" She started whispering- you actually doubled over laughing. She laughed with you, slapping the bed, and you rolled on the ground. 

"Oh my fucking- Cher-Cherrub what-" You couldn't breath. Tears pricked your eyes, rolling down your face in happiness. "Why?" You caught your breath for a bit afterward.

"Whhyy not?" She still had that stupid smile on her face.

"Go to sleep." You got up, still trying to breathe normally, and shut the door behind you. You made sure to lock it.

~ V ~

You'd already driven Cherrub home and got the three boys' phone numbers, you also never ended up drinking any of that alcohol you'd talked about. You'd also just woken up, without any fluffy pink blobs in your dreams. You felt good. The first thing you did was pick up your phone and check the time.

..welp, you can't say you were surprised.

It was 3 P.M., much later than you'd normally wake up, though you can blame that on the amount of time it took for you to actually get tired- which was 6 A.M. when you came home.

You still didn't regret it.

You had one new message, which was sent about an hour ago. It was from Roommate.

**Roommate**

**hey, u awake?**

You quickly texted them back.

 **sorry i was asleep for so long. but i** **am now**  
**i was at a party last night**

They immediately texted back.

 **its fine**  
**do you wanna meet up early? i have nothing to do.**  
**your choice tho**

**sure, give me an hour. you know my address right?**

**yea**

You hopped up and chose some clothes- a dull red pullover hoodie and a white t-shirt with some dark gray slacks. You walked over and put your phone down, then got into the shower. The scathing water helped cleanse both you and your thoughts, which were currently as said.

What kind of monster are they?

What gender are they?

What do they look like?

Do they like coffee?

Are they  _cute?_

You jumped out of the shower, shaking the last of the images from your head. No, they probably weren't a goat. Nor a lion. Or mammal. Okay, so maybe they  _were_ a goat...

You sat down on the toilet as you dried off, not wanting to stain your floor. When you were finished, done with drying your hair and brushing it as well your teeth, you checked the time again. He should be here in about ten minutes. Your fault you love long showers.

You started making coffee since you were still kind of tired and began to tidy up the living room. By that, you meant clean the table and couch off, the floor was already clean and you hated vacuuming. When you were done, you made a mug of coffee with chocolate creamer. You also dumped in some Hershey's syrup for extra flavor. While stirring, you heard a knock on the door. 

You walked out of the kitchen's arch and approached the door. You opened it, and before you stood another skeleton.

..and he looked nearly the same as the one in your dreams.

He had a large hood with a ton of fluff, but this time it was only dark gray. The jacket itself was blue with light blue splotches and he wore a gray shirt underneath. He had black gym shorts with a light blue stripe on either side, with gray and blue shoes. Both of his eyes were open. He also had stripes down and across his eyes, though they seemed solid rather than liquid. You smiled at him. He seemed a bit nervous.

"Uh, is this the house for the roommate ad?" His voice was a bit deeper than Raven's, sending a chill down your spine.

"Yep, you can come and chill on the couch while I finish coffee. I know it's 4 P.M. right now, but.. do you want any?" You stepped aside and he walked in a bit, looking around. He shook his head and turned his attention to you after a bit.

"No, I have.. this." He held up a carton of.. did that say Melk? Weird. It had...

The skeleton from the void? What? Uhh..

"Uh.. okay.." You led him over to the couch and grabbed your coffee while he sat down. It was probably just some coincidence that he looked the same as the person from the dream, and the... Melk.. carton... Okay then. "So, what's your name? You never told me."

''O-oh! Ganz. I'm Ganz.." He laughed nervously. "And you're Aurea." He took a sip from his Melk and you did the same with your chocolate-infused coffee. He started looking around.

"So where will I be staying?" He asked. You set your mug back on the table and stood up. He did the same. After he put his Melk down, you led him to each of the rooms, unsure as to why you sat down in the first place.

"Well, for starters, this is your room. It's kinda empty but I do have a bed in here, as you can see.." You shuffled around a bit to let him in. As he walked in, looking around a bit, his hoods floof brushed against your cheek. It was  _so soft.._

You also noticed that it rose. Like, it was droopy before, now it's pointing upwards? What the fuck. Oh well, monster stuff you guessed. Still was pretty cool. "Okay." He was looking at you now. 

"Oh. So.. this is my room," You knocked on your door once to emphasize the point after you led him there. "and it's off limits. For now, anyways. I haven't gotten some stuff moved around yet." Your room was pretty messed up if you were being honest. All kinds of stuff were strewn in there. Ganz nodded, and you led him elsewhere. "Here's the laundry room, my cat is over there eating,| You pointed out Blaze, who immediately meowed at Ganz to pet him. Ganz chuckled, then leaned down and pet him.

"What's his name?"

"Blaze." The cat started purring, eyes closed in happiness. "He likes you."

"I can see that," Ganz laughed again. It was a nice sound. You briefly wondered how skeletons could talk, and also why Ganz had such sharp canines like the pink version of him. He stopped petting you and you led him to the kitchen.

"So this is the kitchen, obviously. Everything you need for delicious food and coffee is in here. Oh, and I would appreciate it if you bought your own food but if you're running low you can have mine." He was looking at the door in the back. "That just takes you outside to the alley. Nothing important there except the trash cans." You brushed past him again and he followed. You led him back into the room where his and your bedrooms were now. "And that's the bathroom. Try not to leave your clothes on the floor when you finish showering, 'kay?" You pointed to the door beside his room before hopping back into the living room, happy you had a new roommate. You plopped onto the couch as Ganz did, taking a sip of your slightly-colder coffee.

You looked him up and down again. As he drank the Melk, you noticed his bones just.. moving. He blinked, which was surprising. You trailed your gaze downward, looking at his hand. It was softly tapping against the couch. The bones, unlike a human's, were mended together, small dips being the connection that they were actually- well, bones. They were slightly darker than real bones and had what seemed like a blue twinge to the fingertips. Probably where the usage of magic had stained them. 

"So when's the earliest I can move in?" His words brought you from your thoughts.

"Uhh, today, but you probably can't-"

"I can." He said nonchalantly, taking a sip from his drink. You'd downed your coffee already.

"Wait, what?" He turned to you as you spoke, grinning.

"Mind if I use magic in your house?"

You thought over this. Yeah, he could  _probably_ ruin everything in your house and yeah he could  _probably_ get away with it and yeah he could  _probably_ be a mass murderer, but what were the odds?

Welp, probably large?

..fuck it.

"Sure." You blinked- and he was gone with what looked like a blue aura. What? You blinked your eyes some more, panic bubbling up inside you.

Yep. He was probably gonna murder you now.

You sat, frozen, until he suddenly appeared again in a dim flash of blue light. You yelped, and he looked apologetic immediately.

"S-sorry!" He fiddled with the floof of his hoodie. 

"Uh... it's okay. What was that for? And did you.. did you just  _teleport?!_ That's. So.  ** _Awesome!!_** " You jumped up, fear draining your emotions without hesitation. He looked a tad bit excited nearly instantly.

"Yeah! I can teleport- I-I mean, if that's okay I can leave.." You took note that he had what seemed like bad anxiety.

"Nah, I'm not gonna make you leave. You like here now- or, will. Soon." His dull atmosphere quickly brightened- again, mind you- and he held a hand.. hand? Hand. He held a hand out to you. You took it, and he pulled you up from the couch. 

"Let me show you something." He hesitantly walked over to the rooms, and opened his ~~soon-to-be~~ room. Instantaneously, you gasped.

It was  _full_ of stuff now. It was an assortment of random items that were most definately not yours. They were probably Ganz', based on the variety. 

"H-how.. what?" You whipped your head around to him. "Dude, you're  _so cool!"_ He flushed, his face instantly becoming a light magenta. Was.. was he  _blushing?! Oh my god that is **so** cute. I've only known him for like 50 hours too.. Jesus._

"Eheheh.. Magic!" He waggled his phalanges at you. 

"So you're moved in now."

"Yep." The awkwardness of the situiation dawned on you.

"Do you have anyone to say bye to? I mean, I don't wanna hold you up or anything-"

"Oh no, It's fine! I already said bye to everyone." He smiled. He was still a bit pink.. Aw god.

Welp.

This was going to be a long ~~night~~  year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so hiiiiiiiiiii what do you think about ganz being ur roommate 030? i know this sounds desperate but  
>  _ **please**_ comment.  
>  it makes me super happy to see a comment even if it just says "ye"  
> XD  
> also my tumblr.  
> if you have any questions [ask away](http://www.o0jaywolf0o.tumblr.com/ask)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so  
> so so so so so  
> soOOOOO SORRY  
> for this late update.  
> i've had a ton of stress put on me and so many things going on and i just needed a little break- and also, i might not post for a while after this. BUT I WILL COMPLETE THIS BOOK!  
> anyways here's the key since i'm sure you forgot some of the things  
> key: ~ * ~ = dream start/end  
> ~ x ~ = nightmare start/end  
> ~ ^ ~ = POV change  
> ~ V ~ = time skip

Vast darkness stretched about you, filling in the mottled patches of the ceiling there had been before. You sat up and looked around, immediately realizing you were in the voice once more. You walked over to a pink blotch that you knew would be the creature from your vivid dreams.

Approaching him, you realized he was reclined back. Subtle white and translucent tears trailed down his face. Why was he always crying?

"Hey," you said. He lazily looked over, sighing when he saw you.

"So you met Ganz, eh?" You stared slowly before nodding. It wasn't in you to question how he knew Ganz- he was part of the void and looked nearly exactly like him, anyways. He let out a deep, throaty laugh, before looking back upwards, towards an invisible sky. "Guess we're really stuck then, huh?" He smirked.

"I.. I guess..? What do you mean? And also, does this mean I can know your name?" You recalled the carton of "Melk" that Ganz had drank from. 

"I don't know why you're here, nor do I care. But, if you dare hurt one strand of fluff on his hoodie," the creature looked at you with a manic grin. You flinched. "..I will personally crawl from the void and kill you. Understand?" He only relaxed when you nodded. "Heh.. my name..? Call me... Call me Mel." He said. 

"Okay... Mel. So.. who is Ganz to you?" He still hadn't summoned a scene amongst you, so you sat down on the ground, not knowing where to sit.

At the question, Mel flinched for a moment, before he deflated and sighed. "I don't wanna talk about it and I'm not gonna." He suddenly looked back at you. "Oh, and don't you  _dare_ mention these.. dreams.. to Ganz." As you were about to ask why Mel interfered. "..and a rule, here in the void, don't question me." He grinned. You rolled your eyes but nodded nonetheless.

"So, what to talk about today?"

"..hmm... where were you about that dog story?" He asked, suddenly curious.

"Oh yeah! So anyways, I was chasing him down the street because he had my hat, and..."

~ * ~

You woke up, stretching. That was one of the better dreams- well, you may as well call them visits by now... And now you knew his name! You should- you should..  _not_ tell Ganz... You didn't wanna get on Mel's bad side. But why was Mel on the Melk carton- wait. Mel. Melk.

...

You facepalmed, groaning. That was so-! So..!

You sighed and stood up, going about your routine. You made sure to keep yourself occupied at all times. You checked the time- 11:00. Oh, jeez... Yeah, you forget that normal people have eaten breakfast by now. That was never your case, you always woke up at 11 am or 3 pm. You should probably go make something for Ganz- he's probably awake by now. Thinking back on it, yesterday was pretty fun. You were still unsure as to why Ganz had moved in and slept in the first day he met you- it felt strange- but he seemed like a nice person. He never really brought up his brother, you guessed his brother was Mel. It made sense. You didn't say anything about it.

Before you went to the kitchen you made a quick stop to the bathroom and did your business, then hopped out. You looked at Ganz' door. It was still closed. You shrugged it off- he probably needed to burn off the excitement of yesterday. In fact, you yourself needed to think over this- you were  _living_ with a  _skeleton_ _monster,_ and the only interactions you'd had with one as a friend were over the internet. And.. she could get..  _excited,_ if you were to say.

You sighed again and walked out of the hallway, down the stairs, towards the living room, then the kitchen. Searching through the pantry, you realized- what if Ganz can't eat human food because he's a monster? You shrugged it off and brought out pancake batter and began to stir. This was gonna be good.

~ ^ ~

The aroma of pancakes woke him. Of course, he was still tired and groggy from the lack of sleep, but he wouldn't mind some food. Along with the scent came syrup and bacon- no eggs, though. Weird.

He got up and stretched, yawning. Where was he? This room was unfamiliar. Weird. When Frisk RESET...

Oh, yeah. That. He moved in, right? He glanced around. Yep.

Crawling off the bed, Ganz unlocked his door and hobbled out, slinging his jacket on and nuzzling the floof. He grabbed a carton of Melk for Mel's honor. He'd never forget Mel, how nice he was and how soft the floof he had was, or how he strived to keep Ganz on track. He wished Mel were here, but then he'd have to be so devastated- he didn't want that. Maybe Mel could figure out a way to come back if he was in wherever his Dad was.

That would be impossible, though.

Shaking his head, he shut his door and shuffled over the carpet and down the stairs. He yawned again, taking a sip of the milk Melk. It tasted strange, but it was good. He'd drank so much that now he was immune to the effects- sadness, anguish, depression. He was glad for that. He smiled as he stepped into the kitchen, where you were. You looked slightly uncomfortable but waved anyways. "I'm making pancakes, and bacon. Uh, this is the last one," you said while flipping one of the mounds.

"Mmm... Smells good!" He grinned. "But.. you really didn't have to make me any, really!" He laughed a bit nervously.

"Oh no, it's fine. I wanna make the first day you're here welcoming after all. Oh um.. can you.. can you actually eat this? Like, it's human food and all. Um.." Your cheeks flushed in embarrassment and he laughed again.

"Yeah, it's fine. I just have to add some magic to it is all." He sat down and tapped his phalanges across the table. This was.. awkward, completely different from yesterday. He remembered you laughing at the very few puns he made and looking at his confused when he'd drink mayonnaise. It was great, but now?

Eh.

"Woah, that sounds cool." Your voice broke through his thoughts as you set down a plate of two pancakes in front of him. You had 2 pancakes as well, and then poured half of the bacon on his plate. "Hmm.. have you ever tried bacon and syrup?" You asked, dumping the rest of the bacon on your own plate.

"Nope, but bacon and mayo are pretty good." He shrugged. "Uhh.. did I eat all of your mayonnaise..?" His cheeks were the one to flush this time. Damn, he'd been here for less than 24 hours and he'd already eaten all the mayonnaise!

"Haha, yeah, but it's fine. I'll get some more today, I have to go shopping after work anyways.

He nodded, and let you pour a dose of syrup on your pancakes and bacon. He decided to try it too, he'd only had syrup with his pancakes. He drizzled the syrup on and held his hands over his food, letting his magic make it edible- for him at least. He didn't catch your expression as the wisps of cyan floated down, twining in and intercepting with the food.

You were completely mesmerized as he took his hands off the food, then grabbed his fork. He noticed you then and waved a hand- startling you.

"Uh, um, sorry.. haha.. that just looks super c-cool. I've never seen monster magic." You stuttered, smiling. You started to eat your pancakes quickly, and he ate at a normal pace.

"That's fine, I'll have to show ya sometime." You nodded in reply and continued to eat your pancakes. Ganz had to admit, bacon and syrup were pretty good. Mayonnaise and bacon, though, way better. He took a sip of Melk and started to eat the rest of his plate, feeling genuinely happy for once. It was...

It was nice.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyy look another shameless self promotion of my [tumblr](o0jaywolf0o.tumblr.com) page wow  
> so if you guys like this story so far please let me know. comments always motivate me and the more i get the more motivated i am! and thus will get chapters out faster <3  
> also, if you have any questions please don't comment them just ask on my tumblr instead. which is already linked. don't be afraid to ask anything because uh.. my first ever ask was about this story and it was. interesting. XD  
> you can always do anon anyways.  
> SO thanks! for reading i mean. like its amazing anyone would ever even want to pick this book and say WOAH this is cool! because i mean i never thought i could write. i still think i lack skill.  
> so..  
>  **huggles you all**  
>  THANK YOU!!! <<


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You teach Ganz about periods. Ganz teaches you about monster heats.  
> Things get awkward real fast.  
> Fun.

By the time you were finished with your pancakes and gotten an undesirable amount of syrup in your hair, you and Ganz had been going over rules again.

"Okay, so.." Ganz sighed, closing eyes for a moment while fingering the floof on his jacket. "Lemme just, go over everything so I don't miss anything?" You nodded for him to continue.

"Alright. So we can both have visitors over, as long as the other person is okay with that. If person A runs out of food and person B has food, person A can have some of person B's food until they go to the store. I have to give you the money when rent is due, and if I don't have it you'll pay for me until I can pay you back," you nodded. "Right. And we're not allowed to go in each other's rooms without permission unless like, there's something really important going on. Uhh, attempt to clean up after yourself even if.. you can't.. is that all?" Ganz asked.

"Almost. Lastly, uh, no... don't bring home girls like, all the time." Ganz flushed magenta, eyes widening before he pulled his hood over his head and groaned.

"Oh, my god. No. Nuh-uh. I'm not... oh geez, Aurea, what the hell?" He laughed, and you laughed too- that is, before you felt a twinge in your stomach. You exhaled, then got up slowly.

"One sec," You squeezed your eyes shut as a wave of nausea washed over you. Damned cramps! You hobbled over to your pills and took 2 dry, Ganz looking worried. 

"Uh.. so, I know I met you like.. what, 3 days ago? 2? But, are you okay?" He quirked a.. brow-bone?

You made a 'psh,' sound, sitting back down slowly. "Yeah. Um.. Cramps."

"...cramps?" He looked confused. God, of course, he wouldn't understand..! "Isn't that like, painful? Oh gosh, um.."

"Woah, I'm fine. It's normal."

"That doesn't assure me at all." Ganz slumped against the table, cheeks puffed out and playing with his drawstring. His floof deflated slightly-  _what?-_ before he looked up at you. You looked away, caught staring.

"Um. I'll.. explain later?" You blushed at the awkwardness you felt.

"You're in pain, though, so... um," Ganz drifted off.

"Okay, whatever. I'm about to give a skeleton the talk." You giggled at the hilarity.

"W-what?" He shot up, confused, and blushing again. You wondered again how skeletons blushed but chalked it up to magic.

"..on how the female reproductive system works!" You grinned as he flushed a deep magenta.

"W- How does this relate to my question!?"

"Shh, shh. It just does." You felt heat creep up to your cheeks before pushing it down, feeling slightly brave. "So. Uh.. where to start. This is awkward.." You made a ':T' face before starting again. You let yourself shift in your seat for a moment while processing what you were doing. You never though explaining periods would be so awkward... Welp. Better give it a shot, eh..?

"So, every month, for 3 to 7 days, female humans, like, bleed. Uh, from.. down there. Constantly." Ganz' brow-bones shot up in disbelief.

"What? Doesn't it hurt? Why don't you like, see a doctor or something?" You shushed him.

"It's normal. So, uh, when we get pregnant, we have a fetus growing in our womb, which is like our belly." You knew how monsters reproduced, he probably needed to be taught this. He was still blushing slightly, as were you. "And, when we're not pregnant, we make eggs because we could have a baby soon. You never know." Ganz scrunched his brows together.

"Don't you.. plan it.. or something?" You recalled that having a child with monsters can't be an accident.

"Eheheh.. we can.. um.. sometimes,  _accidents_ occur. I'm  _not_ explaining that right now, uh, yeah."

"You can have children... on accident.. what." He looked so confused.

"Yeah. Don't go looking it up, you will regret it. Trust me, I should know. Um, anyways.. when we have that egg down there, if you don't have sex and get it fertilzed, it- well, it basically explodes. And that's our cramps. All the blood in that egg has to be disposed of, so it just kinda leaks out. When we're not on our period that's our body trying to make another egg. Then the cycle repeats." He nodded, looking at the table's design as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"So males like.. don't get.. what's it called? Pregnant?" You had to stop yourself from laughing.

"No, no... And, it's called being on your period. When you're not pregnant. Oh god, this is probably so confusing.. anyways, uh, so side effects."

"Side effects?"

"Yep. When females are on their period we get.. moody. And we also love sweet stuff. Hence to why I put so much syrup on my pancakes, heh. Um. We also have cramps, what I have right now, they kinda hurt. So I just take some Advil, and it doesn't hurt as bad."

"So you can just, eat pills and it stops hurting for a while?"

"It's more complicated than that, but yeah. I don't think it would work for you, though, since you're a monster. yeah, don't go... trying that." You stared at each other for a moment. "So, anything I should know about monsters like that?" You waggled your eyebrows. He snorted, and how he did that wasn't much of your concern right now.

After a moment of idle tapping, he blushed furiously. "Uh.. um.. I guess..?"

"What is it?" You grinned devilishly.

"So um.." He paused for a white, before whispering, "heats..?" You didn't understand.

"What?"

His face turned an even deeper magenta color. God, he was so shy..! That was kinda cute if you were being honest. "Um.. you know how.. like, dogs and cats go into heats? Well.. monsters do too." You still.. were confused. Something nagged you at the back of your mind, like  _Aurea, Aurea stop oh my god you're so embarrassing stop it holy crap,_ but you ignored it.

"Umm..?"

Ganz sighed, some of his blush going away as he scratched his neck. "S-so, um. Every 6 weeks, us monsters um. Get.. needy? I guess.. god, how do I put thiiisss.." He groaned. "Like.. we just.. need release.." He blushed, and you suddenly understood.

"Oh, my god. I'm so sorry, holy crap. Um.. how should I.. how should I react if this.. happens..?"

He looked at you, suddenly serious. "If I ever go into heat,  **stay away from me and don't let anyone come over.** " He said. "Um.. it lasts, for like, 3 to 5 days. And.. don't even go into my room. Uh. Or bother about water and food. I can do that myself, I don't really need it as much as you guys anyways. Heh." His face heats up again at the realization of what he just taught you, and he hid in his hood again.

"Wow. Um. Okay. So.. why don't I get near you exactly?" You knew animals got pretty aggressive during heats, but nothing harmful. What could a monster do..?

"Just.. trust me. Um. Also because.. I just.. Just don't. I'll go... like, crazy over you or something.. heh.. oh god." He attempted to sink deeper into his hoodie, small white eye lights looking up at you.

"Pfft, okay, yeah. I won't. And 3 to 5 days.. hmm. Right." Ganz suddenly got up, looking slightly panicked as he looked around. "What's up?" You tried to ignore the fact you just talked about monster heats and periods with a guy you met 3 days ago.

"I- I need a calendar, I don't know when I get my next heat and.. yeah." He spotted one in the living room and briskly walked over, before flipping it over. He counted from one of the days and up, before landing on the 23rd of December- 5 days from now. He groaned, running a hand down his face. 

When he remembered you there, he grew pink again. "Uh. So. My friends kind of.. want me over for Christmas.. can.. you help..?" You marveled at how easily he was to trust you with something that seemed so intimate and felt the blood rush to your cheeks. You pushed it down and smiled, nodding. "Yeah, I can make up an excu-" He held a hand out.

"Um. They wanted to come over here."

"..." You let yourself weigh your options. If Ganz was in heat and his friends wanted to come over, they'd be asking to go in his room and.. do stuff with him? You didn't know. But maybe you could say he was feelings sick. No.. because healing magic.. maybe he was just tired. Yeah. That would work. But his friends... Hmm. "How many are there?"

His uneasy smile faltered before his bone-lips curled in on themselves. "Well.. we plan 5, excluding me, but two might not be there... so 3?" He smiled shyly, as if you'd say no but he didn't wanna show it.

"Hmm... Sure! I'd love to have more people over." You smiled again- jeez, you were smiling a lot lately, huh? 

"More..?"

"Oh yeah! I have like.. 5 more friends I want to come over. I mean, I have a ton of space here in the living room and kitchen, so yeah."

"Hhhhh.. um.. that's.. okay. I guess they'll be distracted.. ehehe.." He seemed pretty nervous.

"Yeah. I'll keep you covered, dude!"

You had no idea why or how you were already acting like best friends with this skeleton you met three days ago, but damn, it was worth it all the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops it was rushed at the end bc my brother got me off sorry  
> also this is a super awkward chapter ahhhh im cringing


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo! finally. sorry about that!  
> anyways.. here we go XD  
> idk if there will be smut in this story... most likely not but.. still.  
> its possible. lol  
> enjoy this o3o!  
> oh yeah, and the key again just incase  
> ~ * ~ = dream start/end  
> ~ x ~ = nightmare start/end  
> ~ ^ ~ = POV change  
> ~ V ~ = time skip

It was 3 days after you’d had the little discussion. Ganz had contacted his friends, as had you, and everything was planned. One of Ganz’ friends- you believe their name was Toriel?- had offered to host the Christmas party at her place, but you had insisted, over text, that you could handle it. Ganz didn’t exactly like that idea, because, as he put it, “they’ll find out easier if you invite them here.”

You’d shrugged him off and invited them regardless. Everyone was coming, as far as you know, except someone named Asgore. You faintly recalled the name, as if he was important.

So, here you were, chewing on some gum with your computer and drawing tablet in front of it, drawing.

So far, Ganz had shown no signs of going into heat. He also seemed to like yogurt, you guessed it was because it had the same consistency of mayonnaise. Speaking of mayonnaise, you had at least 6 jars of it handy in the fridge at all times. You currently had 3, he’d eaten the others you’d bought. Ganz also had become familiar with the layout, and you thought you could officially deploy yourself as friends with him. Sure, you acted like it the second day he met you, but it felt.. _weird,_ if you were to put it.

You started to sketch out a circle, then added some cheeks and... There’s the nose. Eyes.. Your pen worked on your drawing tablet furiously, scribbling in quick strokes. Then, you looked back at the sketch. It looked somewhat like Mel, the skeleton from the void, as that was what you were aiming for. Then, alongside it, you drew Ganz, from what you remembered.

Smiling proudly at your work, you created a new layer and started to line art. It was tricky, making sure the crown of their skull was round, but you managed (after some undo's, though).You began to color off of your memory (what was Mel’s shoes colored again? You colored them pink since you couldn’t remember), but before you could start to shade the masterpiece you heard a groan from the living room.

You saved the picture before clicking the pen off and walking over, rather swiftly at that. You heard shuffling before you opened your door, and there was Ganz. He was blushing slightly and sweating. Your eyes widened in surprise.

“H-hh.. uh... It’s coming early... Uh.. don’t go in my room... Please?” He panted, before darting into his room.

Was…

Was Ganz in heat _?_ Already?

Well, obviously he was, but... Jeez.

You hadn’t expected that. Even the floof on his hood had been erratic (you had learned from him that his floof is attached to his magic, and thus conveys his emotions)!

You noticed a strange scent in the air but it was diminished as Ganz slammed his door shut. You stood, staring at where he once was, before hearing some more shuffling on the other side of the door.

Your face flushed and you pattered away quickly, into the kitchen. Welp, looks like you’re gonna have to.. Make dinner by yourself?

Blaze meowed and you crouched down, scratching his chin. “Hey Blaze. Want some food?” Your voice quivered slightly, nervous. Blaze meowed louder this time and started purring, so you picked him you and started stroking him. He closed his eyes in content before you set him down in front of his already-full bowl. As you walked back, you decided to go into your room and finish that drawing you were working on, so you did. You noted Ganz’ room was quiet now.

You plopped down on the chair, twisting it around as you faced the computer. You popped your earbuds in and started to listen to some music, tracing your pen over your tablet as you did so.

Not even five minutes later, you forgot about Ganz’.. erm,  _situation_ , and were deep into the realm of art.

A blotch of color there, blur it a bit... Undo that, actually. Try again? More color... Shading. Distinct shadows... Hmm, you forgot to color that. Whoops, erase that. Try again. Perfect. Go over the line art... You were nearly done by now. You turned your music down two ticks as you thought you heard Blaze meow from your doorframe.

Turning back, you heard the small cat asking for entry again. He was so sweet. Smiling, you saved the art- layers and all- and proceeded to pat your lap. Immediately, you realized the door was _closed_ and blushed, walking over to the knob and turning it. You giggled as Blaze twined around your legs in greeting, tail brushing against your leg and making you shiver. 

You turned to shut the door but before you could, you heard a grunt and sigh from Ganz' room. You squeaked, face flushing, and all but slammed your door shut before jumping back onto your chair.

You made sure to turn your music up all the way this time.

~ V ~

The rest of the day went by uneventful until you started talking to your friends. Cherrub and Feral, to be exact. You'd set up a group chat while you were hanging around with them, including Raven, Mike, and John, but they weren't on right then.

**what even is this group chat lmao**

**cherrub: lol**

**guys have i even told you about ganz yet i just realized**

**boi wyd: who tf is ganz**

**cherrub: no**

**he's my roommate XD**

**cherrub: omg really can i see him  
cherrub: is he hot???**

**boi wyd: wat**

**i mean he's cute but :/  
also i don't have any photos of him right now**

**cherrub: then we can video chat idk**

**um  
he's asleep**

**boi wyd: wake him uP**

**cherrub: yee**

**no he looks peaceful**

You felt kind of bad for lying, but you weren't gonna go against Ganz' wishes and just tell your friends about his heat. 

**cherrub: CAN WE SEE HIM ASLEEP??**

**uh**

Before you could lie again, you got a call from Skype. You clicked accept, flicking your light on with your remote. 

"WHERE IS HE?" was the first thing you hear, squeaking as Cherrub's voice rang in your ears.

"Asleep! I swear," you insisted, taking a sip of your sweet tea.

"Okay, c'mon, show us~!" Feral gave you puppy eyes as they were quiet, waiting for your answer. Your music dimly played in their wait as you racked your brain for ideas, but before you could reply, Cherrub's eyes widened.

"What. Was that?" she asked.

"Uh... what?" You were confused, cocking a brow.

"..." She didn't reply, only waited in silence before exclaiming, "There! That noise! Is that... Gans? Ganz? Is that your roommate?" She waved her arms around, listening intently.

You popped an earbud out to listen before you heard a ' _thump_ ' on the wall and a muffled moan. You blushed and hastily muted your mic, squealing into your arms. Before anything else could happen you ended the call and told them you were going to sleep before flopping lazily on your bed and curling up into the balls of blankets that awaited.

You blushed in embarrassment as you heard more sounds of pleasure come from Ganz' room, an occaisional thump of his bed against your and his wall. Finally, when Ganz exited the room (to probably get food or water), you managed to fall asleep, hugging Blaze in your arms.

~ * ~

You opened your eyes to the void again, seeing Mel once more. You waved him over, yelling. Over the past few days, you'd become 'friends' and you told him stories. He grunted, before looking over at you, and smirking.

"Hey, Aurea. Enjoying Ganz' heat, hmm?" His eye was lowered slightly in a suggestive way.

"Wh- no! And how do you know Ganz is in heat?" You demanded him.

"I have my ways," he shrugged, letting himself fall back before he bounced off something..  _springy?_ The scene around you changed to a dim room, fit with a bed (which Mel was now laying on) and a chair, which you were beside. You sat down, crossing your legs as you puffed your cheeks out.

"So, Mel, why is your jacket pink like that? I mean, the floof is super dark and no matter what angle I look at it from it's always pink on the edges." You watched as he snorted, waving his hand a bit.

"Honestly? I have no idea. Anyways, I just wanted to ask, you  _are_ keeping secret about me, and making sure Ganz is happy, yes?" His left eye shone a bright yellow for a moment as a black tear fell down his face, as usual.

"Well, duh. Why would I ever make Ganz sad? He's like, awesome. Have you heard about that story with the quiche, where he-" Mel's look darkened.

"What about me?" He muttered, appearing threatening. You winced at his menacing tone, suddenly a bit afraid of him.

"Er... I haven't told anyone, I swear.." You shrunk in your seat. Mel kinda looked hot right now, but you wouldn't say that to his face. You shivered at the thought of him flirting. How would that even work out? Speaking of which.. do skeletons have dicks? That would be weird. Surely not?

You blushed at those thoughts before Mel started laughing, slapping his face with a hand. "Oh my god, you're seriously thinking about that right now?" He chuckled, black flows of liquid running down from his eyes again.

"What? How did you- Ehhh?!" You let out a shrill whine as he continued to laugh emptily.

"Didn't I tell you? I can read your thoughts since you're in my realm." He winked, though it looked like he was blinking because his other eye was sealed shut.

Your face, if not before, dusted a deep magenta as you groaned in frustration. "So you know I think you're hot now? Fucking  _kill me_ already.." You whined noisily, though your voice didn't carry well due to it being heard in the void.

Mel laughed even louder then.

Why did life have to be this way?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am not sorry lol  
> yAYY GOLZY IS BACK  
> anyways what do you think of this chapter? :V  
> yep k thnks bye  
> (pls tell me if you see grammar issues! *~*)


	7. i wanted to see if anyone noticed the extremely long chapter name but the extremely short chapter length so please comment if you did lmao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a surprise upon waking up to Mel's omen.
> 
> McDonalds has good food?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so someone asked if there will be smut  
> well--  
> soul bonding??? is not considered smut so.. yeah i'll do that  
> but smut will be a thing on my other account, just little one-shots that reference this fix  
> i'll link stuff i guess lol :>  
> ANYWAYS this chapter has.. like, implied smut i guess  
> yea  
> :VVVVV  
> nothing v bad tho  
> im sorry

After your little "mistake," and you potentially squealing in embarrassment while Mel was a complete ass to you (despite his lack of one), you chatted with Mel about random stuff.

"So how are you related to Ganz? I know you are!" You protested after a bit.

He chuckled, now next to you. Your head kinda hurt from where he'd knocked on it a few times. "Now, that does not matter. Just, know I am. And maybe I'll tell you someday."

You sighed, nodding and grumbling a few words. Then, an idea sparked in your mind. "Er... Mel?" His pink pupil darted over to you, a faint trail of yellow sizzling after it.

"Hmm?"

"Can I touch your floof?" You asked, staring at aforementioned noun.

"Yeah," Mel smirked. Ask you reached out, though, he spoke up again. "..if you wanna be miserable, and stuff. It's infused with magic." You froze, yanking your hand back as Mel laughed, snorting while you sputtered out unknown syllables.

"What the hell, dude?" You asked, inching away in shock while he tip-toed closer in sync.

"What," he drawled on, winking at you somehow, "I didn't do anything wrong, did I?" He asked, voice dripping with sarcasm as he linked his hands together in an innocent gesture. 

"I don't wanna be miserable, and you should know that." You attempted to boop the top of his nasal cavity, but he ended up darting backward last moment.

Mel opened his mouth to regard you, before he froze, eye flickering a bit. "Shit. You might wanna wake up now," he crooned.

"Why..? And, how?"

"Well, Ganz is about to do something stupid and you need to hide, and also just  _will_ yourself to do it. It's easy, you just gotta use your  **soul,** " he spoke in undertones.

"Uh... okay..?" You decided this might be important and didn't waste time trying to decipher what he meant. Instead, you thought about your room, and the darkness, and your cat, Blaze, sleeping by your side. The dark scenery faded into something brighter, even if it still was dark.

~ * ~

You blinked open your eyes as you heard Ganz' door creak open. You wanted to confront and guard him if something was really wrong, but Mel had said to hide. So you did.

Rolling off your bed, you clutched Blaze and tip-toed over to your closet. You turned the knob quickly and ducked inside, thankful you had no bags or rustling objects as you quietly shut the door. Almost immediately afterward, you heard the door to your room swing open and a muffled panting fill the room.

"A-Aurea?" He croaked, voice raggy from his moans over the night. You heard some more shuffling, and his huffs became more distant. "Aurea, where- where are you?" He asked, and you felt your little heart break.

God, you really wanted to go out and see what he wanted, but Mel had said to hide and Ganz had begged for you to not go near him during his heat.

You listened intently as Blaze shake slightly before you heard shuffling toward the closet. You clamped your hand over your and Blaze's mouths, careful not to let Ganz hear you as he let out more sighs of exhaustion. You could hear him almost clearly now, the puffs of air just beyond the door as your heartbeat thumped faster and faster. You jerked when Ganz slumped against your door, bits of his jacket floor poking from the sides of the closet with a magenta glow appearing under the door. You did  _not_ want to know where that came from.

Ganz' voice became more muffled as he groaned in defeat, bonking his head against the door before he lifted it again. The magenta glow brightened and darkened now as fabric rustled together and Ganz panted more and more whining in relief.

You really hoped he was not doing what you thought he was doing.

Your heart clenched as he let out a sensual moan, confirming your suspicions as his heat overtook him. You hugged Blaze closer, contemplating on whether or not you should try to sleep since it was apparent Ganz wasn't moving from his spot anytime soon. You could almost hear Mel laughing at you from the 'void' as Ganz sighed again, leaning against the door once more.

You curled up silently, carefully pushing a few boxes aside as clothing dangled above your head. Holding Blaze flush against your chest, you looked under the door. You could see only blue, pink, and white, but you knew what was going on as Blaze shivered, obviously confused. He let out a muffled mewl and your heart stopped for a few moments, but Ganz didn't appear to hear you as he continued to sound noises of pleasure.

~ V ~

About an hour or so in, you had managed to fall asleep (Blaze as well) and, by miracle, sleep dreamlessly. By the time you had woken up, Ganz was gone- but he left a strong scent of lust. You groaned in exasperation as you sat up, grabbing Blaze gently and opening the door. Before you stepped out, you checked Ganz  _was_ gone (he was) and stepped out.

Almost. 

You started to step out, but upon seeing the puddle of white and magenta fluids outside your closet door you allowed your leg to stretch further out, avoiding the mass of liquid. "Eugh.." You whispered, stepping over the mess and shutting the closet door. Blaze scrambled out of your grasp and yawned, trotting out the door as if nothing happened. You stared at the translucent puddle of what you assumed to be cum in awe as it didn't soak your carpet- only stayed above.

Then, you shook your head, blushing. Why did Ganz want you last night, anyways? And couldn't he have gone back to his room..?

Looking on the bright side, though, there was a chance Ganz's heat would die down before Christmas. Now, to clean this...

You  _really_ didn't want to.

Putting on a determined face, you carefully scoped the house for the proper cleaning supplies, making sure Ganz was always occupied in his room. 

~ V ~

It was hard, but you managed. There was a thin pink tint to the area but for the life of you, you couldn't remove it from the carpet. It seemed to fade, though, when you simply _willed_  it away.

Strange..

Now with the mess cleaned up and Ganz still in his room, making sure he didn't boil over, you grabbed some clothes for a shower that you  _knew_ you needed. You gathered them together, making sure your lingerie and socks didn't fall on the ground, and scuttled past your and Ganz' rooms into the bathroom. Once there, you put your clothing on the toilet lid and placed a towel on top, cranking the water up to a fairly hot temperature.

You stripped, making sure the bathroom door was locked, before hopping in the shower and letting the furiously hot water slide down your hot. Your skin burned, but it felt nice after you because used to it, washing away the dirt and grime that had built on your skin over the last day.

You took a long shower, even going as far as to stay in the tub until the water went cold, before hopping out, drying off, and changing. Once that had been done and you'd done laundry, as well as feed Blaze (he wouldn't stop screaming for his food, so you had put a generous amount of kibble in his bowl), you checked the time. Your phone's screen read 1:26 pm.

You should eat lunch, as late as it sounded. You trod to the fridge, careful not to disturb Blaze, and swung it open. Nothing satisfactory. You eyed the mayonnaise bottles, noting two were empty. Ganz must have eaten them sometime... You sighed, pulling them out and chucking them in the trash before shutting the fridge door in exasperation. Your tummy growled and you patted it, murmuring words to yourself about food before reaching into the cabinet. Your eyes darted over the cans of vegetables and beans before landing on the bag of ramen you had bought the other day.

Yes!

Hungrily, you reached for it, dropping it on the counter. It felt...  _light._ You shrugged it off. Looking inside, you found two of the packs were in tatters, another one torn open with what seemed like fangs.

Ganz..?

Your brows knit together. Ganz was nice. He was shy. Would he do this?

There as no other answer.

Blaze's teeth and claws were no match for the shreds that were torn in the packs, but Ganz' fangs could do this. Maybe he did.. You saw a trail of saliva in the bag and decided to throw the noodles away and just get some nuggets from McDonald's. Maybe Ganz wanted some too.

You decided you could buy him a chicken sandwich. It was cheap and had mayonnaise on it, so it would be good.

~ V ~

You rustled your keys, shoving them in the house lock before pushing the door open. The scent of your nuggets wafted towards you and you hastily put your keys on the counter before wolfing the food down, moaning at the flavor. People always argued over how bad the food there tasted, or what it was made for, but you didn't care. It was  _good._  

When you finished and were out of sweet and sour sauce, you walked over to Ganz room. Planting your ear to the side of his door, you listened, blushing. You didn't hear anything but he was panting, so you knocked.

"W-what?" The gruff voice came, much deeper that normal now that you thought about it.

"I got you a chicken sandwhich," you called, forcing your breath to be strong. You heard the bed creak and some fabric rustle before the door opened slightly, revealing a flustered Ganz. He wore a blanket alone and was sweating so bad you thought he would have been dumped in water, his blush now fully blossomed. You flushed and held the sandwich out but instead of grabbing it, Ganz bit it and pulled back, slamming the door closed in urgency. You looked at the wrapper in your hands and shrugged, tossing it into the kitchen as you walked past and scuttling back to your room.

You had art to get done with, and you were surely ready to do that now more than ever to get your mind off the hectic day you'd had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow i'm updating a lot :V  
> questionsss??  
> [ask me on my tumblr for a quicker reply :V but on here is fine im just kinda.. desperate... eh...](https://o0jaywolf0o.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> anyways  
> so..  
> i guess i kinda delved into new territory with this book.  
> i've never written smut or anything remotely close to it, so this is.. weird? idk.  
> yep.  
> im a lil embarrassed  
> ANYWAYS COMMENT WHAT YOU THOUGHT XD


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ganz is finally out of his heat and you get to peek into his room.  
> Blaze likes blanket cocoons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda got hyped writing this but I ran out of time so this is kinda short kinda long  
> Anyways next chapter is a _CHRISTMAS PARTY_ **WOOOOO--**

The days of Ganz's heat went by, thankfully, uneventful after that. You both had an unspoken agreement to help each other- Ganz wouldn't leave his room unless you were in yours and didn't go into your room, and you made food for him and gave him it when he wasn't relieving himself. It was.. nice, for lack of a better term, and you didn't get visited by Mel (strangely enough).

Today, you had just fed Ganz an hour ago with lunch (a sandwich with crackers for both of you) and were now curled up on the living room couch, checking Tumblr on your laptop. You owned a few electronics, that including your tablet, phone, laptop, xBox One, and desktop computer, and took great care of them. Just after you had liked a vine compilation, you heard Ganz's door creak open. You looked back, wide-eyed, as you expected him to jump on you any second- you'd read that skeleton monsters were  _very_ aggressive during their heats- but when he came out, you relaxed.

He looked extremely tired with huge bags under his eyes and was stained magenta. He reeked of sweat and sex, and you groaned. He gave you an embarrassed and apologetic look before he dashed off into the laundry room. When he returned, he was wearing only his gray shirt (which was also stained. Saying nothing, he walked into the bathroom with fresh clothing in tow and shut the door quietly. You, in the meantime, decided to investigate his room. 

Waiting until you heard fabric shuffling in the bathroom, you struggled free of your cozy blanket cocoon and tip-toed to Ganz's room. Quietly, you opened the door, but wrenched backward when the even stronger scent of sex hit your nose. You made an effort to open the door all the way and step in, closing it again behind you very quietly. Flicking a lamp on, you blinked as your eyes adjusted, and looked around.

Dishes and clothes haphazardly strewn around the room, looking sad and used. The bed was messy, the pillow streaked with pink and looking damp with the blankets in a lump on the floor. The walls were clean, as well as the furniture (you were thankful for that) and the drawers were actually sealed shut, ropes binding the handles together with a lock on each. Why would he lock his..

You sighed, scanning the room again. A few books lay on his dresser and some photos of him and a smaller figure that wore a red scarf. He looked cute- both of them did, they were children in the photo. In another, a picture of a goat with strange patterns on her ears was shown and in others had a blue fish with red markings and a yellow lizard with gold and green markings. They all looked very pretty, but the grins on their faces were obviously for show- fake. You wondered what could have been so bad in the underground, the king had yet to reveal how they'd gotten out or allow anyone under the mountain.

You glanced up, and you smiled, noticing the small stars placed on the ceiling. Along with that, there were posters of the solar system and stars. Ganz must like stars a lot.. Looking closer around the room, you noticed writing on the dresser and wall beside the desk, as well as the ceiling. It seemed he wanted to see it no matter where he was turned..

It read, "you're home now."

You wondered why he had written that and shrugged, glancing at the quickly darkening sky outside. The lights of the city on either side of the forest behind your house were on, dancing arrays of rainbow lighting the area as signs showcased their products.

You were startled from your thoughts when the shower water was cut off, leaving the dripping noise of liquid from the bathroom and shuffling of Ganz the only sound left. You, quickly, exited his room and flew to your dismantled blanket cocoon. Trying to sit down, you almost didn't notice Blaze laying in the mountain of fluffiness. You smiled, taking your laptop and sitting on your lap to leave Blaze alone. Sighing, you glanced around and started to check Tumblr as if nothing had happened. Shortly after you had started, you heard the door to the bathroom swung open and Ganz walk out with a towel around his neck. He wore a black tank top and light grey, baggy pants that looked exceptionally comfortable.

"Hey, Aurea," he sighed as he sat down. 

"Hey Ganz," you smiled at him. He looked at you, smiled, then looked at your screen. 

"What's that?" he asked, pointing toward a drawing of Tom from Eddsworld.

"Oh, it's like a fandom. It's called Eddsworld, you should watch some episodes of it. They're funny as  _fuck,_ " you finished, liking and setting the photo on queue.

"Cool... Hey, I forgot to ask, what's your Tumblr name?" You blinked at him, and then listed the address of your account to him. He thanked you. 

"What's yours?"

"Hmm?" he looked up from his phone, where he was entering in your username.

"What's your account name?" you repeated.

He flushed a light magenta, a common sight now, and scratched the back of his cervical vertebrae. "Err.. It's, it's stupid, my blog is-"

"Please?" You gave him puppy eyes, sticking your lip out for effect. He glanced at your lips for a second before laughing nervously.

"Okay, here.." He took your laptop and searched up a username, before clicking the account and hadning the device back to you.

On his account, you spammed his blogs, noting they were mostly puns and memes. You saw the occasional art peice- it didn't look very good, but you could tell he put effort in it so you reblogged them- and shitpost, but his blog was, for the most part, empty. "Huh. Well, it's.." you checked the time, "4:30, so I'm gonna set the presents I got and make food for tomorrow. Wanna help?" you asked, turning over.

Ganz looked confused. "Tomorrow? What's today?" He leaned over, checking the date. "Shit! It's Christmas Eve??" he asked, shocked.

"Yeah..? I can do everything myself, it's not a-" 

"No, no.. I can help, I just didn't expect that. Okay, I need to.. do something, actually, so I'll join as in a bit." He dashed off of the couch, waking Blaze, and darted into his room. You assumed he was going to clean it.

Meanwhile, you started to cook. Tomorrow was going to be exciting, you knew that for sure.

* * *

You wiped sweat from your brow, looking at the table that now ran from the living room to the kitchen doorway. You took a sip from your tea and checked the time, noting it was only 6 pm. As you bent down to pick up a sock from the floor, you heard Ganz' door open. "Okay, so, what did I miss?" Ganz asked, jogging into the living room. 

"Not much, I just put the food I prepared in the fridge for tomorrow. I still haven't cooked the turkey, though.." You tapped your chin in thought, snapping your fingers. "Right! Okay, I cleaned the clothes and the laundry should be done soon, do you have any clothes you need me to wash?" You knew the answer, but you didn't want him to know you'd snooped through his room.

"Umm.." Ganz thought, then blushed. "I will do the laundry, it's fine," he chuckled nervously, eyes darting to the sock in your hand that looked freshly washed. "That," he pointed to the sock, all embarrassment forgotten, "is my prized sock. Hand it over," he said in a teasing tone. You smirked, tossing the sock at his face. It hit him, sliding down his face comically slow as you wheezed and snorted at the hilarity. He stood there, shocked, until the sock fell to the floor, and started to laugh loudly. "Oh my stars, I didn't expect that." He wiped a clear tear from his eye socket before picking the sock up and placing it right where it was before.

"Ganz."

He snorted, glancing at you. "Y-yeah?" His grin was smug and bright.

"..I just- why?" You facepalmed, laughing lightly as Ganz, one again, broke down in laughter.

"Your face! I'm- oh my stars, that was hilarious!" Ganz guffawed, standing up again before his laughed slowed and he glanced over at his room. "Okay, I'll start on the laundry now. Don't move my prized sock, please!" He called out as he trotted back to his room, coming back out and disappearing into the laundry room with a basket of dark and stained clothes. You sighed, still smiling, and began to take out decorations for the tree and surrounding rooms.

You began by placing mistletoes in convenient places, but, by the time you were done, you forgot all about them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yayaya  
> [follow my tumblr to get updates faster!](https://o0jaywolf0o.tumblr.com) or just.. subscribe.. that works too..
> 
> or.. just check the feed of ao3.. i mean..  
> that's an option......  
> .;-;  
> ANYWAYS  
> thoughts on the next chapter? i can tell you one word only!  
> "awkward."


	9. A/N (Very Important)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry.

Hey guys.

 

You've probably noticed the hiatus.

The point is, I really don't enjoy writing this book anymore. Originally, it was a gift for Golzy, but she stopped reading and I lost interest.

I'm not going to delete this book. It will never be deleted because I am proud of what I have written so far and I hope you are too. In the event someone wants to take this book over, though...

 

Well.. Yeah, I'm giving this book away. I'll add someone as Co-Author or just orphan it- either works, really. So, if you want this book, here are some rules.

 

 **1\. You must know what GzTale is.** There is  _no_ way I'm letting anyone so much as  _touch_ this book if you have not read Anamnesis and part of Bloodshed.

 **2\. You must give me credit.** In the event you get this book, you have to let viewers know that I have written the first 8 chapters. If someone comments, "Wow, this is a good book!" you can just say thanks. 

 **3.**   **You must always update tags for warnings, triggers, etc.** If the book contains a smut scene I'd like it set on explicit, and warnings in the tags.

 **4\. You must be the same or above my skill in writing.** I will ask for examples of writing you have done.

 **5\. Do not post this book on other websites.** I know some of you want to post this on Wattpad and Fanfiction.net, but I would rather you not do that. Sorry.

 **6\. Always credit Golzy, the founder of GzTale, for creating this AU.** Yeah, simple, but I would rather you not claim this AU as your own. 

 

That's really it. Some other stuff..

 **1\. I can give you my notes and plotline.** Basically, if you don't know where to start with the book, I can tell you what I wanted to happen and hand over my notes on this book. You don't have to follow the plotline I say, because this will be basically your book now.

 **2\. Smut is allowed.** I don't care if you write smut or anything, it's your choice. Personally, I would not add smut, as a few of my viewers have told me they refuse to read this if there are explicit scenes.

 

Okay! So if you want this book please comment below and we can discuss ways to transfer this over. If you don't have any works posted I'm not giving you this.

Okay. Bye.

 

Ways To Contact Me

**Instagram - o0jaywolf0o**

**Tumblr - o0jaywolf0o**

**Kik - o0jaywolf0o**

**Discord - o0jaywolf0o#8781**

**Google Hangouts - Comment below first.**

**Skype - Comment below first.**

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are always appreciated  
> please check out [this](http://golzy.tumblr.com/) [person.](http://golzyblazey.deviantart.com/)  
> without them this book wouldn't be possible o3o  
> (also they're amazing wink)


End file.
